Stella's Outfits
This is all of Stella's official outfits she wears in the series and movies. |-|Season 1= Stella_1_Princess_Full.png|Princess of Solaria (Full) WinX-1x01-235.jpg|Princess of Solaria Stella_1_Princess_(Nick).jpg|Princess of Solaria (Nick) Stella 1-2 Casual.png|Casual 1-2 (Full) WinX-1x03-036.jpg|Dance Formal Stalla 1 Formal Full.png|Dance Formal (Full) Stella_Dance_Formal_(Comics).png|Dance Formal (Comics) Stella_Nature.jpg|Explorer Stella 1 Explorer Full.png|Explorer (Full) Stella S1 Date.jpg|Date Stella 1 Date Full.png|Date (Full) Stella 1 Disco.jpg|Disco Stella 1 Disco.png|Disco (Full) Stella 1 Pigiama.png|Pajamas 1 Stella 1 Miss Magix 1.jpg|Training Outfit 1 Stella 1 Miss Magix 1 Full.png|Training Outfit 1 (Full) Stella 1 Miss Magix 2.jpg|Training Outfit 2 Stella 1 Miss Magix 2 Full.png|Training Outfit 2 (Full) Stella 1 Miss Magix 3.jpg|Training Outfit 3 Stella 1 Miss Sporty Full.png|Training Outfit 3 (Full) Stella 1 Miss Magix 4.jpg|Miss Magix Stella 1 Miss Magix 4 Full.png|Miss Magix (Full) Stella 1 Miss Magix 5.jpg|Cow Girl Stella_1_Miss_Magix_5_Full.gif|Cow Girl (Full) Stella 1 Pigiama 2.png|Pajamas 2 Stella 1 Winter.jpg|Winter Stella 1 Domino Suit Full.gif |-|Season 2= Stella 2-3 Casual.png|Casual 2-3 (Full) Stella_2_BTS.png|School Start Stella 2 School Start' Full.png|School Start (Full) Stella_2_Safari.png|Explorer StellaAdventure_(Nick).jpeg|Explorer (Nick) Stella_Safari_Nick_Winx_Lovely.png|Explorer (Nick) (Full) Stella 2 Bathrobe.png|Bathrobe s+pij+1.png|Bathrobe (Stock Art) Stella_2_Gardenia.png|Gardenia Stella_2_Gardenia_Full.png|Gardenia (Full) Stella_2_Concert.png|Concert Stella 2 Concert Full.png|Concert (Full) Stella_2_Hallowinx.png|Hallowinx Stella_2_Witch.png|Witch Stella_2_Winter.png|Winter Stella_2_Swim_Suit.png|Swim Suit Stella 2 Swim Suit Full.png|Swim Suit (Full) Stella_2_Camping.png|Camping Stella_2_Camping_Full.jpg|Camping (Full) Stella_2_Formal.png|Evening Stella 2 Formal Full.png|Evening (Full) |-|Season 3= Stella_3_Dress_1.jpg|Dress 1 Stella_3_Dress_2.png|Dress 2 Stella 3 Dress 2 Full.png|Dress 2 (Stock Art) Stella_3_Dress_3.jpg|Dress 3 Stella 3 Dress 3 Full.png|Dress 3 (Full) Stella_3_Dress_4.jpg|Dress 4 Stella 3 Dress 4 Full.png|Dress 4 (Full) Stella_3_Dress_5.jpg|Dress 5 Stella 3 Dress 5 Full.png|Dress 5 (Full) Stella_3_Rock_Star.jpg|Rock Star Stella 3 Rock Full.png|Rock Star (Full) Btje7rd4o.jpg|Dress 6 Stella 3 Dress 6 Full.png|Dress 6 (Full) Stella-S3-Formal.jpg|Dance Formal Stella 3 Ball Gown Full.png|Dance Formal (Full) Stella_3_Robe.jpg|Robe Stella_3_Pajamas.png|Pajamas Stella 3 Pijama Full.png|Pajamas (Full) Stella 3 Rain Coat.png|Raincoat Stella_3_Raincoat.png|Raincoat (Full) Stella 3 Dance.png|Dance Class Stella Dance Stock Art.jpg|Dance Class (Full) Stella S3 Biker.jpg|Biker Chick Stella Outfit Biker 3.png|Biker Chick (Full) Stella 3 Disco.png|Disco Stella 3 Disco Full.png|Disco (Full) |-|Season 4= Stella-CityGirl.png|Casual (Full) WinX-4x03-023.jpg|Casual Stella_4_Explorer.png|Explorer s c.png|Explorer (Full) Stella_4_Travel.png|Travel WinX-4x03-038.jpg|Shopping Stella 4 Shopping Full.png|Shopping (Full) Stella_4_Love_&_Pet.png|Love & Pet Stella 4 Love & Pet Full.png|Love & Pet (Full) Stella_4_Pajamas.png|Pajamas Stella_4_Painting.png|Painting Stella_4_Swim_Swit.png|Swim Suit Stella_4_Swim_Suit_Full.png|Swim Suit (Full) Stella 4 Cowgirl.png|Cow Girl Stella_Cowgirl_Stock_Art.png|Cow Girl (Full) Stella_4_Tutti_Frutti.png|Tutti Frutti Stella_4_Tutti_Frutti_Full.png|Tutti Frutti (Full) Stella_4_Exercise.png|Exercise Stella_4_Exercise_Full.png|Exercise (Full) StellaRockstar.jpg|Concert Stella_4_Concert_Full.png|Concert (Full) Stella_4_Date.jpg|Date Stella_4_Date_Full.png|Date (Full) |-|Season 5= Stella Season 5 Civilian.jpg|Casual Stella_5_Concert.png|Concert Stella_5_Rock.png|Concert (Full) Stella_5_Pijama.png|Pajamas Stella_5_Cafe_Full.png|Cafe (Full) Stella_5_Disco.jpg|Disco Stella_5_Disco_Full.png|Disco (Full) Stella_5_Casual_Green_and_Red.jpg|Casual (Green and Red) Stella_5_Casual_Pink_and_Blue.jpg|Casual (Pink and Blue) Stella_5_Casual_Orange_and_Purple.jpg|Casual (Orange and Purple) Stella_5_Casual_Yellow.jpg|Casual (Yellow) Stella_5_Claus.png|Christmas Stella_5_Flower_Princess.png|Flower Princess Stella_5_Swim.png|Swim Suit Stella_5_Vegetable.png|Vegetable Dress Stella_5_Underwater.png|Underwater Suit Stella_5_Volley.png|Volley Stella_5_Winter.png|Winter Stella_5_Model.jpg|Model Stella_5_Ballet.png|Ballet |-|Season 6= Stella_6_season_official_outfit_by_bloom2.png|Casual (Trailer) Stella S6 Outfit.png|Casual Trailer (Left); Serie (Right) Stella 6 Casual.png|Casual (Serie) Stella_6_Pajamas.png|Pajamas Stella 6 Linphea.png|Linphea Stella 6 Exercise.png|Exercice Stella_6_Gown.jpg|Dance Formal Stella_6_Egypt.png|Egypt Stella 6 Egypt Full.png|Egypt (Full) Stella_6_Explorer.png|Explorer Stella_6_Ballet.png|Ballet Stella 6 City.png|City Stella 6 Gardenia Full.png|City (Full) Stella_6_Gothic_2.jpg|Gothic 2 Stella 6 Gothic.jpg|Gothic Stella_6_Beach.png|Beach Stella 6 Playa Full.png|Beach (Full) Stella_6_Swim_Suit.png|Swim Suit Stella_6_Red_Dress.png|Red Dress Stella_6_Tracksuit.png|Tracksuit |-|Season 7= Stella_7_Casual.png Stella_7_Tourist.png Stella_7_Medieval_1.png Stella_7_Fancy.png |-|Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Stella_3D_Winter.png|Domino Suit Stella_Gala_3D.png|Ball Gown |-|Magical Adventure= Stella_MA_Ball_Gown.png|Ball Gown Stella_Explorer_AM.png|Explorer |-|Mystery of the Abyss= Stella_Glam_Rock_3D.PNG|Glam Rock Category:Stella Category:Clothes